


Come Back Jack (2019 Remastered)

by Exie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exie/pseuds/Exie
Summary: EDIT: I will not be finishing this and will probably not write fanfic anymore. SorryA revamped version of my "Come Back Jack" fic I began writing in 2015 and ended in 2016!Jamie Bennett is now a senior in college that's far away from home. He hasn't seen Jack Frost or the other Guardians since the day he helped put an end to Pitch. He knew they were well and okay, but something was wrong with Jack. The feeling of fun and snow itself has disappeared from the world. Jamie isn't for sure how to contact the Guardians or what to do for help. He seems at a loss until one night something bizarre happens and it changes his life forever.





	Come Back Jack (2019 Remastered)

College was almost just like the movies and the books Jamie Bennett grew up with. There were kids sitting on the freshly mowed lawns talking with each other and others walking around with their backpacks that basically had nothing in them. However, in the movies, the kids always dressed exceptionally well and had their makeup done. The only people like that here were the obvious freshman with their new clothes and backpacks that were crammed with their books. Everyone else dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants and carried almost nothing on them but a laptop and their phone. 

Jamie remembered when he was a freshman. He was from a small town and wanted to impress the students at this new big city school of his. His mom bought him brand new Vans that were a bright yellow. 

“Don’t get me wrong mom, I’m super grateful,” Jamie remembered saying to his mom. “But why yellow?”

“Because your personality is as bright as the sun!” she exclaimed.

Jamie chuckled at the thought. He had worn the Vans everyday and still continued to wear them as a college senior. They weren’t as bright anymore, wear and tear had truly taken over. His mom  _ insisted  _ that she would buy new ones, but Jamie told her not to worry about it. 

“They’re still perfectly wearable? Why bother!”

Jamie quit looking at his shoes and looked above, squinting at the sun as he walked. The climate had taken a turn for the worse lately. Of course it was mostly due to climate change, but something else was amiss. 

Jamie decided to go to college in Boston, Massachusetts. He wanted a new change of pace from the small city he grew up in. However, the curious thing was, both Boston and Burgess had not seen snow in the last two years. It’d be different if these two cities were in the south or the western deserts, but this was not the case! The four seasons were very common to be experienced for these places, but when Winter came around, the two cities became a frozen barren land. It wasn’t just these two cities either. It spread all up the east coast and as far as Nebraska in the Midwest. He heard it was just as bad in other parts of the world. 

Jamie hadn’t seen Jack since the incident with Pitch, but he knew they were okay. He truly believed they were okay. Yet, these past two years started to make him worry. 

Where was the snow? All the fun that it brings? It was like it vanished and the Holiday season became dreadful for many people. Jamie wanted to believe, oh did he want to believe, that Jack Frost was still out there somewhere and would return soon. 

He worried about the other Guardians for a short period, but Christmas and Easter went smoothly, and nobody reported that their tooth was still under their pillow when they woke up the next morning. 

Jamie desperately wished he could somehow contact them and ask if Jack is okay, but he didn’t know how. Last year he tried sending a letter to Santa during Christmas time, masking the letter as things he “wanted” for Christmas. Nobody responded.

The elves were worthless but couldn’t the yetis of seen it? Showed it to Santa? Could the yetis read? Jamie shook his head and realized he had been slowly walking the whole time as he was lost in thought. 

As if by instinct he was standing in front of his Childhood Education class. He was blocking the doorway and stepped out of the way for a small mousy girl whose name he couldn’t remember. How could he possibly remember when he had a class of sixty students?

He had to stop thinking about the Guardians for at least an hour so he could get through class. He was so close to graduating and had to focus for this last stretch of the first semester. 

He slowly walked to the back of the class and took a corner seat by the window. The lecture hall was starting to fill with the rest of the students and soon a tall, lanky man wearing a turtleneck sweater walked in, ready to start the class. 

******

Jamie was ready to call it a day after his last class. His Google Docs were full of typed out notes that went on for pages. Pages of notes he knew he wasn’t going to remember to look at later; he just wanted a distraction. 

He got out of his chair and stuffed his thin laptop into his bag. He patiently waited for the person that was sitting next to him to either scoot in or leave so he could go, but she stayed where she was. It was the same mousy girl from earlier that pushed past him at the doorway in his Childhood Development class. He didn’t even realize he had another class with her. 

_ She’s not even doing anything,  _ Jamie thought to himself.  _ Why isn’t she moving? _

“Uh, excuse me,” he said aloud, staring down at her.

The girl looked him in the eyes and cocked her head. “He will rise again,” she mumbled. Her eyes looked lost and her voice was monotone. 

“Uh I don’t know…” Jamie trailed off, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. “Listen I’m just gonna…” Jamie then quickly pushed her chair in, the girl in it and all, and walked past her to leave.

He shook his head as he left and jogged down the aisle to get out of the classroom. Jamie had surely seen it all now, and he helped end Pitch with people like the Easter bunny.

Jamie didn’t want to think about her anymore. Whoever she was, weird girl… Normally he’d be curious to what she met, try to figure it out, but now he just wanted something to eat and to get his assignments out of the way. His senior year was already taking a toll on his sleep schedule and he was stressed about finding an internship. Sometimes he just wished something would take him away. Far, far away.

******

Jamie always spent too much time studying at the library. He would find a table in the back, behind shelves and shelves of books. Anywhere that was hidden and quiet was good enough for him when he had to get a lot done. He typed away at his laptop, his eyes drifting on the words he was typing, occasionally clicking on and away from tabs opened in his browser. 

It was Friday night and most of the campus was out partying or kids going home for the weekend. As much as Jamie would love to go home for a short weekend, he didn’t live close enough and had to save that for the holidays. Plane tickets were expensive and a ride by train would take too long there and back. He had no choice but to stay.

He was probably the only senior who lived in a dorm, but it was apart of his scholarship. He was fortunate enough for his final year to get a bigger room all to himself. Those were usually saved for the RA’s, but they had an extra room available. Lucky for him because he would either have to share a room with some weird freshman again or try to take an RA job, something he didn’t have time for with his studies. 

After typing four thousand words, he stood up and stretched his arms above his head and cracked his neck. 

“Only a thousand more words until I reach the minimum word count requirement,” he whispered to himself. “You can do this, Jamie… Gotta keep that scholarship so you don’t go 50k in debt…” 

He softly clapped his hands together and sat back down, typing away. Once he was finished, he closed his laptop screen and checked the time on his watch. It was almost one in the morning. The library closed an hour ago. Did nobody see that he was back here? Where were the security guards? This table wasn’t THAT hidden from everything else. 

Jamie immediately started packing his belongings and slipped on his jacket before heading to the front door of the library. He could see it was dark outside, but it didn’t even look like the street lights were on. He squinted his eyes to get a better look.

“Well maybe just the front lights are turned off? I’m sure the other lights are on…”

He pushed the door open and stepped outside. Looking around he quickly realized all of the streetlights were indeed turned off. 

“It can’t be a power outage. Then the library lights would be off?”

Jamie turned around and saw the lights inside flash off.

“OH, of course!” he yelled, exasperated. 

He took a deep breath and started to walk forward to head to his dorm building. He quickened his pace with every weird noise he heard. 

_ This must be what girls have to deal with on the daily,  _ he thought to himself as he power walked across campus. 

He suddenly froze in his steps when he heard an eerie voice.

“Jamie…” a voice whispered in his ear. It was familiar.

Jamie started to walk faster again. His power walk going into a jog and then a full on sprint. He panted heavily as he ran and kept his sights on his dorm building, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. 

As he ran, it seemed as if the dorm building got farther and farther away. Then he realized it was. Jamie immediately stopped running, almost tripping over his own feet. He held out his hands to quickly balance himself. He stood up straight, keeping his hands out for defense. 

“This strategy is not going to work if they have a gun,” he mumbled to himself. 

Jamie slowly did a three-sixty turn to get a sense of his surroundings. He didn’t see anyone around. Maybe he was just paranoid. He took a deep breath and put his arms down, releasing any tension he had before. However, once he did that he felt as if it was a huge mistake. 

Suddenly the wind picked up and his hair blew over his forehead and eyes. He shielded his face with his arms and guided himself to his now quickly approaching dorm hall.

“Was it always this close? It seemed so far away before.”

He walked closer and closer until his hand was on the door handle. He went to push it open when he saw the reflection of a recognizable person in the glass door. A tall dark figure loomed over behind him with a wispy shadow hand going for his shoulder. 

“P-Pitch!?” Jamie stuttered. 

“I will rise again,” Pitch whispered into his ear. 

Suddenly, the reflection of Pitch disappeared and a new dark figure formed. Someone even more recognizable than Pitch. Jamie put his other hand up to the glass, the other hand reaching up to touch his as well. The hand was ice cold but Jamie found himself unable to pull himself away.

“Jack?” Jamie whispered, but it came out more like a question than a statement. 

The reflection of Jack didn’t say anything. Jamie wasn’t even sure if it was Jack, he looked different. His white hair was black and his blue eyes were blacked out, including the white of his eyes. It was as if he was possessed. His under eyes were dark, like he hadn’t slept in years. His once icy blue sweater was black and he looked paler than he normally did. 

“Jamie.” 

“Jack?” Jamie asked again.

Jack didn’t respond anymore though. His reflection vanished and Jamie felt a cold chill run down his spine. He let go of the door handle and spun around to look back out onto the campus. 

The lights were back on and everything seemed back to normal. He stepped out a little further away from the door, back onto the campus. He looked up at the dark sky when he felt a drop of something cold and wet hit his nose.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized what was happening. For the first time in many years, it had begun to snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! In March (I think?) I announced I would be revamping this old fic of mine for multiple reasons. I left a more detailed description as to why in the last chapter available for the old fic. I know it has been a long time since I said I would be rewriting it, but I was extremely busy with nursing school and graduating. So after a very long wait, here is the first chapter of the revamped fic! I will try to be updating this once a week or once every other week depending on how much time I have with my job and trying to avoid burn out. Again, thank you for your patience and please enjoy the first of many chapters to come :^D
> 
> Feel free to check out the old fic if you're new (linked down below). Don't worry about spoiling it for yourself. While there are some similarities, I've changed as a writer and a person since then (I was still in high school haha) and there will be quite the change! I did write smut in the old one but I do not feel so comfortable doing that this time. Like I said, there will be many changes, but don't worry, the romance will still be there!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272600/chapters/7137590


End file.
